This invention relates to sporting goods and more particularly to insert pads for baseball gloves and softball gloves.
A need exists for providing more padding than is available in baseball and softball gloves as purchased, especially for younger players. Inadequate padding may result in infliction of pain or injury by impact with fast-moving balls. One approach to this problem has been to use removable inserts of padding material placed in position underneath the glove. Such inserts have generally comprised a body of cushioning material sized to cover vulnerable areas of the palm and fingers and separate components for securing the pad to the hand in the form of finger sleeves, bands or loops attachable to fingers or the wrist of the player. It is desired to provide a simplified but effective padding insert wherein not only the protective portion of the insert but also the means for securing the insert to the fingers of the player are included in an integral body of padding material fashioned to perform all necessary functions without the presence of other components.
The present invention is directed to a padding insert for placement on the hand of a player underneath a baseball or softball glove, the insert comprising a flat, generally circular disk of durable cushioning material having an internal cutout pattern in the form of a pair of rounded, inverted v-shaped channels extending through the disk at the upper half thereof. Each of the channels defines a generally triangular projection having a base located along a line extending across the diameter of the disk and a rounded upper end spaced apart from an outer rim between outer edges of the channels and the outer circumference of the disk. The outer rim extends around from the outer end of one of the channels to the outer end of the other. Integral with the outer rim, a spoke member extends from the outer rim inward between the two projections to the solid portion of the disks below the bases of the projections.
The disk may be installed on a player""s hand by holding it in front of an outstretched palm and fingers with tips of the index and middle fingers directly underneath the tops of the two projections. The fingers are then threaded through tops of the channels, causing the rim to be bent backward and the projections to be bent slightly forward. Upon pulling the disk all the way down, the solid bottom portion of the disk is located over the most vulnerable part of the palm, and the two projections extend generally parallel in front of the two fingers so as to so to provide protection to lower joint areas. When in this position the outer rim and projections exert enough pressure on the fingers to restrain the disk from slipping. A conventional glove is then put on over the disk without interfering with the glove, but at the same time providing needed padding at the center of the xe2x80x9cpocketxe2x80x9d in the glove.
Material used for forming the disk may be selected to meet several requirements, in particular, a maximum damping effect and minimum recoil, consistent with strength, durability an sufficient flexibility to enable bending of the outer rim and spoke member in relation to the projections and solid portion of the disk, such relative movement being necessary for placement of the disk in position. Certain foamed elastomeric products in sheet form are preferred.
Padding inserts embodying the invention may be readily prepared by a simple stamping operation wherein a sheet of selected material is subjected to being cut around the circumference of the disk and at the desired channel locations.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a protective padding insert for baseball and softball gloves wherein the body of protective material includes as an integral portion thereof features necessary to secure the insert to fingers of the user.
Another object is to provide inserts which may be readily manufactured by stamping from sheet material.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description and the appended claims.